The Rescue
200px |author=Dan JolleyRevealed on the title page |cover artist=James L. Barry |publish date=5 July, 2011Revealed on Amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0062008366 |editions=Paperback |summary=SkyClan is doing well after the events of SkyClan's Destiny, and Leafstar is now raising a family of her own. But, when her and her kits are captured by en elderly Twoleg, she has no choice but to accept help from a kittypet. Will she accept the help or are her and her kits destined to become kittypets themselves? |preceded=SkyClan's Destiny'' |followed=''Beyond the Code'' }} The Rescue is the first book in the SkyClan and the Stranger arc. The cat on the cover is Leafstar. The Blurb :Newleaf is coming, and Leafstar is proud to see SkyClan thriving under her leadership. The woods are brimming with prey, the warriors den is full, and Leafstar is expecting kits of her own. But a stranger is lurking near SkyClan’s territory, and Leafstar’s newborn kits—and the rest of the young Clan—could be in serious danger. The Praise :Coming Once Available Detailed Plot Summary :The book starts with Leafstar hunting in the woods with Billystorm. She is seen to be expecting his kits. She explains that he is a daylight warrior, and that he goes home at nights. :While Leafstar and Billystorm are looking down into the camp, Rabbitleap shows the apprentices, Birdpaw, Sandypaw and Honeypaw how to jump like SkyClan cats. This annoys Lichenfur, one of the Clan elders, saying they were cats, not rabbits. Waspwhisker retorts that his son's skill was something to be proud of, and Leafstar is glad some cat stood up to Lichenfur. :Birdpaw hurts her eye from falling off of one of the rocks while training. Rabbitleap gets scolded by Clovertail, and soon enough, Sharpclaw comes over to tell them that they've had enough jumping for one day. Echosong comes out of her den, and says that it was only a simple scrape. :One of the patrols returns with news that a fox was scented inside the territory. It is stated that Ebonyclaw came up with the idea of bending sticks to mark how far the scent came into the territory. Sharpclaw is impressed, saying that not even he could come up with that. Lichenfur says it's good for a kittypet, while Cherrytail says it's amazing that any warrior thought of that. :Leafstar and Billystorm soon return to camp, but not before getting spotted by Echosong, the medicine cat. She scolds Leafstar for leaving camp, and says that she should confine her to her den until the kits come. :Clovertail is seen giving Leafstar advice about having kits. Leafstar tells Clovertail that she thought it would be harder to raise kits than to lead a Clan. Clovertail says honestly that it probably would be, even with Billystorm helping her, but she also says that there was nothing better than having kits. :While eating with Clovertail and Echosong, Leafstar sees Sharpclaw about to leave camp with Cherrytail, and stops him, asking if he was going to check on the fox Mintfur's patrol had scented earlier. Sharpclaw uncomfortably says he and Cherrytail had wanted go go on a walk, but says they could pass through that area. After leaving, Leafstar asks Echosong and Clovertail if they thought they had been acting weird. Clovertail tells Leafstar that it was obvious Cherrytail and Sharpclaw had taken a liking to one another, and there might be more kits in SkyClan soon. :Leafstar has a nightmare about losing her kits. She is running when she sees the rest of SkyClan calling out her name for help. Leafstar is torn between helping SkyClan and saving her kits. Billystorm's arrival awakes Leafstar from her dream. :She suspects that something is not right when she catches some apprentices straying over the border and eating while on patrol. She discovers that the apprentices have been taking food and medical help from an elderly female Twoleg. Leafstar tells them to go back to camp. Soon after that she starts kitting, and she gives birth to two she-cats and one tom. :The Twoleg soon comes to the SkyClan camp in search of Leafstar, as she is worried of her safety. When one of Leafstar's kits falls out of the nursery, her motherly instinct tells her to get the kit. The Twoleg takes her and her kits. :When she is trapped in the house, she meets a kittypet named Harry. He asks about life in the Clans. Her Clanmates soon rescue her, and Harry helps to carry one of the kits. Leafstar names her kits Firekit, Stormkit and Harrykit, after Firestar, Sandstorm, and Harry, respectively. Afterwards, Harry reveals himself to be Sol, and he joins SkyClan. Publication History *''The Rescue'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 5 July 2011Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:The Rescue Category:SkyClan and the Stranger Series Category:Manga